Catch Attack
by HBKloverHBK
Summary: Christophe Agius et Philippe Chéreau, les commentateurs français de catch, règlent leurs comptes après l'émission. SLASH Attention: Gros n'importe quoi


**Voila un gros n'importe quoi sur les animateurs de l'émission Catch Attack sur NT1, à savoir Philippe Chéreau et Christophe agius. Je mets M pour être sûr mais ça reste soft ^^**

**Disclamer: Je ne les possède pas, ils sont la propriété d'eux mêmes  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Dans une salle de la production de NT1, Christophe Agius et Philippe Chéreau enregistraient leurs commentaires pour le Catch Attack du vendredi soir.

Les deux hommes étaient assis sur leur tabouret, face à l'écran sur lequel se déroulait RAW. Le match entre Cody Rhodes et Christian démarra. La cloche sonna le début du match.

* Dring dring *

- Oui Philippe ?

L'intéressé soupira.

- Non Christophe, c'était la cloche.

- Ah. Attention, bonne prise de tête de la part de Christian.

- Mais, Cody Rhodes se dégage aisément, renchérit Agius. Cody qui prend son élan dans les cordes, et quel magnifique coup de la corde à linge sur Christian !!!

- Du calme Christophe.

Pendant que Christian était à terre, le cadreur américain zooma sur une magnifique jeune femme dans le public. Christophe Agius ne pu s'empêcher de réagir.

- Hello beauty.

Vous excitez pas Christophe, son copain est à côté.

- Ce monstre là ?

- Oui, mais au moins lui, il semble avoir du succès avec les filles.

- Merci de me le rappeler.

Philippe reprit vite le fil du match.

- Et Christian qui enchaîne une série de low kicks dans les genoux du jeune Cody Rhodes. Christian se glisse derrière le membre de la Legacy et........ BACKBREAKER !

- Cody est complètement sonné, reprit rapidement le blond. Christian le relève, projection et Cody Rhodes qui passe PAR DESSUS LA TROISIEME CORDE !!!!!!!

L'arbitre commença le décompte à l'extérieur. Quand il arriva à 10, Christian fut déclaré vainqueur et les commentateurs sortirent de la salle. C'était le dernier match de l'émission. Quand ils furent dans le couloir, Christophe Agius attrapa Philippe par le col et le plaqua contre le mur. Le brun lui jeta un regard empreint de crainte et de stupeur. Christophe lui décocha un sourire sadique à la Randy Orton.

- Que... Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda Chéreau.

- Même pas une petite idée Philippe ?

- N...non.

- J'en ai marre de tes remarques sur ma vie personnelle.

- Je suis désolé.

- Vraiment ?

- O...Oui.

- Alors prouve le moi.

Philippe ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais il aimait être à la merci de Christophe. Il se dégageait un tel charisme de son collègue. A l'écran, il jouait le parfait idiot, mais une fois le travail finit, il retrouvait son air suffisant et son arrogance résistante à toute épreuve. Un mélange de Chris Jericho et de Randy Orton que Philippe trouvait irrésistible. L'objet de ses désirs n'était qu'à quelques millimètres de son visage. Oh oui, il allait lui prouver qu'il était désolé. Il se dégagea de Christophe et l'entraîna dans un bureau vide. Il ferma la porte à clef, derrière lui.

- Si je te le prouve, tu me pardonneras ? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

- On verra, ça dépend si tu as été convaincant.

Chéreau s'approcha doucement de Christophe, passa sa main derrière sa nuque, et l'embrassa tendrement. Mais le commentateur blond ne voulait pas de tendresse, il répondit sauvagement à ce baiser, prenant totalement le contrôle de la situation. Quand ils se détachèrent, pantelants, Christophe ordonna:

- A genoux, maintenant.

Philippe s'exécuta et commença à déboutonner le jeans de l'homme de ses rêves.

A l'extérieur, dans le couloir, le régisseur et un membre de la chaîne discutaient.

- Eh bien, je ne pensais pas que Philippe pouvait crier aussi fort, déclara le premier.

- Faut dire que Christophe est plutôt doué, répondit le responsable de la régie.

- Oh toi..., sourit son collègue.

- Même pas en rêve, tu ne sauras rien.

- Tu es sûr ? Le taquina l'autre en se glissant derrière lui et en l'embrassant dans le cou.

- Hum, il va falloir me prouver que tu mérites ces informations.

* * *

**Alors ? une pettite Review ?**


End file.
